vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
0-9 * 5SING (5S) A Chinese music sharing site for musicians. A-E A * AH-loid A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs created by the company AH-Software. An example of a notable AHloid would be SF-A2 miki. * Alter/Ego • Is a synthesizer developed by plogue.https://www.plogue.com/products/alter-ego.html * ALYS ALYS is a character created by VoxWave and voiced by , a Youtube-based utaite. In December 2013, she was prematurely labeled to be an upcoming VOCALOID3 vocal for the French and Japanese language. Part of her development would be crowdfunded. After the campaign was dropped she was announced for CeVIO this too was also dropped until she was developed and released for Alter/Ego.http://en.voxwave.fr/2015/12/11/alys-for-alterego-to-be-released-march-10th-2016/ : * Annoyloid A fan-created term used to describe a mocking representation of fanmade characters that considered uncreative due to lack of effort in creation. Be it their design, voice, or name. An example of a notable Annoyloid would Kawaiine Kagami. * Artisans Amateur artisans are those who create and showcase their sculpted works at conventions. * AquesTone AquesTone is a VSTi plugin developed by Aquest, there are four voice options: Female F1, Auto F1, Male HK, and Auto HK. UTAU Uta Utane (aka. Defoko) uses Female voice 1 as a source for the UTAU default voicebank. The female voice is credited in Pop'n Music ("Chilt Featuring AquesTone") and other BEMANI rhythm games like Dance Dance Revolution.http://www.a-quest.com/products/aquestone_en.htmlhttps://youtu.be/tkV-AlM39A0 ちかてつ (Chikatetsu) ---- B * Bandcamp A music streaming website. It is popular with Western producers who want to share their works or receive optional payment for their original content. * Big Al's syndrome A joke term used in some Western VOCALOID fan circles. It describes VOCALOIDs that are given a release and then is delayed. * bilibili A Chinese video-sharing site that contains most of the original VOCALOID songs in Chinese. The functions of the site are similar to NicoNico Douga. * Boxart (illustration) Boxart is the picture on a VOCALOID's DVD copy. Some VOCALOIDs are for download only and thus don't have a boxart but do have an official illustration. * Britloid (UKloid) A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs originating in the United Kingdom and capable of singing in the English language. The term largely applies to VOCALOIDs from the company Zero-G. An example of a notable Britloid would be MIRIAM. ---- C * Cadencii Cadencii is a voice synthesizer program and frontend for several other voice synthesizers. It has its own engine (written by shuraba-P / HAL) named v.Connect-STAND. The source code used to be hosted on SourceForge.JP, but has moved to GitHub.https://twitter.com/cadencii : * Cantor Cantor (and it's successor '' Cantor 2'') is a synthesizer developed by Vir Syn. It was released at the same time as MIRIAM and was a rival to the original VOCALOID software. It was sold for £199.99 including VAT which was said to be expensive for its time, but that was due to offering a far greater selection of vocals.http://www.virsyn.com/en/E_Products/E_CANTOR/e_cantor.html : * Chipspeech • Chipspeech is a synthesizer developed by plogue. A retro-styled vocal synthesizer created to reproduce vintage vocal synthesizers released in the 20th century. The software acts as stand-alone or plug-in software to various DAWs. It can sing and talk and supports two languages: English and Japanese (though Japanese currently does not have talk capability). There are various means to adjust the vocal in the way the user wants, creating some very unique sounds and results.https://www.plogue.com/products/chipspeech.html : * Chorus A term to describe the act of fans (usually amateurs) covering a known song by singing. Since this is online, it involves recordings of individual dubs, which are afterward combined to create a chorus. * CeVIO Creative Studio • CeVIO (pronounced che-ˈvē-ˈo) is a commercial vocal synthesizer product released on September 26, 2013. CeVIO Creative Studio received two awards in 2013, the "MicrosoftⓇ Innovation Award 2013" and the "CEDEC Award". Its demo version, CeVIO Creative Studio FREE, is available in trial form. Previously, users could not edit Parameters in this version, but they are able to now, with few restrictions.http://cevio.jp/ : * Cover(ing) A term to describe the act of a fan (usually an amateur) covering a known song by either singing or instrumental recreation. * Crack(ed) A term used to describe the act of removing or disabling a software's protective features in order to manipulate the product for personal or illegal use. This could be the usage of programs such as POCALOID in order to access distributed copies of VOCALOID software and voicebanks without the official product keys. * CreCrew A Korean video-sharing site that contains most of the original VOCALOID songs in Korean. The functions of the site are similar to NicoNico Douga. : * Cryptonloid A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs originating from Crypton Future Media. An example of a Cryptonloid is Hatsune Miku, who is also the most famous. * CV04 This is the conjectured title of CV04β or simply 「新しい男声VOCALOID」 (New Male VOCALOID),link given to a Japanese male vocal that was speculated to be apart of the Character Vocal Series, a set of vocals by Crypton Future Media, Inc.. However, Crypton confirmed that they would instead focus on updating existing VOCALOID2 vocals before any new vocals would be considered, leaving this project (along with Project if...) with no further news. The existence of a 'new' male vocal had been known as early as October 2009. The voice provider was said to have volunteered for the job and was also a client of the company. The voice was described as a youthful male vocal.linklink At the time of CV04 's known existence, Crypton was working on several voicebanks and they had not announced which voicebank would be said vocal but had noted CV04 was not part of Project If.... However, another report confirmed Crypton was behind schedule due to being taken aback by the popularity of CV01, Hatsune Miku, this had caused delays on their developing VOCALOID2 projects and resulting in many projects not seeing developments by the time the retirement of the VOCALOID2 engine approached.linklink ---- D * Database (DB) Also called a "voice database" or "voicebank", is a term to describe the set of samples required for the VOCALOID or UTAU software to sing in a particular character's voice. * Derivative A term used to describe fanmade characters that are inspired by YAMAHA's Vocal Synthesizer Tool VOCALOID. In the Japanese fandom, they are often referred to as a VOCALOID variant (亜種) / derivative (派生キャラ). An example of a notable derivative would be Akita Neru. * Desktop Music, Commonly abbreviated to DTM, is a and what is called in English. It includes s or singing synthesizer application softwares, such as Vocaloid and UTAU, and also sometimes it is used as any music that has been created using computing technology or activities of creating music with computers in Japan. * DeviantART (dA) An English website where people can post artwork for others to see and use. * Dong Fang Zhi Zi Dong Fang Zhi Zi (東方梔子) is an UTAU voicebank whose character was originally accused of "copying" Hatsune Miku's design. She is 16 years old with a height of 160 cm and a weight of 45 kg.iVocaloid Forums - 【Voicebank Distribution】 Dong Fang Zhi Zi V2.0 【Voicebank made with the Syo List & PST】link (unavailable) Her presence was known on the internet around early May 2012, but searching her pinyin name reveals work from early March 2012. It is unknown how long her development was before the mentioned date. In January 2013, Dong Fang Zhi Zi received an UTAU voicebank voiced by Shan Shan. She, along with 34 other Mandarin UTAU voicebanks, Yu Niaoniao, Luo Tianyi, KAITO, and VY2, were featured in a cover of a Chinese song called "Tomorrow Will Be Better".YouTube "Tomorrow Will Be Better" @0:52 sec Her voicebank was a monopitch single sound bank, with Mandarin sounds only, though she can sing in Japanese with proper aliasing and configuration. There are reviews that her voice is difficult to work with due to her voice provider not using a microphone that allowed for clear recording.link pitayachina.comtumblr post by Mario.MD In June 2013, an update was made, Dong Fang Zhi Zi V2.0, where she was given an updated Chinese voicebank and a CV Japanese voicebank. As of August 2013, the link has stopped working. Dong Fang Zhi Zi has also been given a NIAONiao voicebank. : ---- E * Engine A term used to describe the VOCALOID software. In technical terms, the "engine" refers to Vocaloid's core mechanics and inner workings used to control the voice synthesizer, rather than the visual surface and interface. * Engloid A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs that are capable of singing in the English language only, though is often also been used as a general term for VOCALOIDs that were created with the intention of singing in English. An example of a notable Engloid would be Sweet ANN. Originally it applied only to Vocaloids of Zero-G Limited or PowerFX Systems AB.. F-J F * Fandub(ing) This term is largely used to describe the act of dubbing over audio in one's native language. And similar to "Cover", it too is used to describe the act of a fan (usually an amateur) covering a known song by either singing or instrumental recreation. * Fanmade VOCALOID (Fanloid) A fan-created term used to describe fanmade characters that are inspired by YAMAHA's Vocal Synthesizer Tool VOCALOID. * Festival Speech Synthesis System Festival Speech Synthesis System is a free (libre) / open-source software speech synthesizer developed at the Centre for Speech Technology Research (CSTR) of the University of Edinburgh. In order to enable Festival to sing, there is a plugin required called Flinger (Festival Singer) developed at the OGI School of Science and Engineering that was released in 2001. Free(b)soft has contributed Czech diphone voices and an accessible editor similar to the VOCALOID editor.http://www.cstr.ed.ac.uk/projects/festival/http://festvox.org/festival/index.html * FLELE FLELE is a "ghost" for the program Ukagaka, a program which allows the user to have an animated desktop buddy which can be changed at any time (The appearance is called the "shell", and the underlying is called the "ghost"; there can be multiple ghosts for a shell). FLELE is a ghost that can play music and can move, the concept of which is very popular among VOCALOID fans, and as such, there are many VOCALOID character shells to choose from. * FL Studio Formerly known as FruityLoops, it is a digital audio workstation (DAW), developed by Belgian company Image-Line. FL Studio was originally the creation of Didier Dambrin, who is now the lead programmer responsible for the overall development. ---- G * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- H * HAGANE A fan-created term used to describe fanmade characters that have a heavy metal theme. An example of a notable Hagane-loid would be Hagane Miku. * Human VOCALOID A fan-created term used to describe humans with a singing ability that alters their recorded voice in a VOCALOID-centric nature and also have VOCALOID-inspired avatars. An example of a notable one would be REOL. ---- I * Item War A term to describe an often-heated debate over which VOCALOID or UTAU characters should be associated with a themed item, largely inspired by Hatsune Miku's negi (Welsh onion). * iVoxel iVoxel is a singing vocoder with a vocal sequencer developed by VirSyn. It is a built-in application for the iPhone and iPad.http://www.virsyn.net/mobileapp/ : ---- J * J-loid (Japaloid) A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs that are capable of singing in the Japanese language and/or VOCALOIDs that were created with the intention of singing in Japanese. An example of a notable J-loid would be Hatsune Miku. K-O K * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- L *'Linux MultiMedia Studio' A free digital audio workstation (DAW) alternative to proprietary software such as FL Studio, Cakewalk, and GarageBand. It is distributed free of charge, unlike FL Studio and Cakewalk, and it is also free as in freedom, meaning anyone can see or modify the source code. It is available for various distributions of Linux, and despite its name, also for BSD, Microsoft Windows, and Mac OS X (with some limitations). * LipSync model (Raster image processor @ Synchronizer) A term to describe a free software that analyzes the UST and VSQ file in the audio editors, specifically ones developed by Yamaha. The output causes a drawn model (character) to appear animated and lip-sync to a song. ---- M * Macloid A fan-created term used to describe synthesizing software for Garageband which runs on the macOS called the Macne series. * Macne Series • Macne Series (Mac音シリーズ) is a series of voicebanks designed for and , music sequencer software for the Macintosh operating system, developed by MI7 Japan Inc. and distributed by Act2. The idea of releasing a voicebank for Macintosh computers was conceptualized in the Japanese voice actress 's regular column 天声姫語 Vox Reginae, Vox Dei ("voice of princess, voice of god," a spoof of 's editorial article 天声人語 Vox Populi, Vox Dei or voice of the people, voice of god) carried in the magazine Mac Fan by Mainichi Communications. http://www.act2.com/products/macnenana/ * MAIDLOID MAIDLOID (メイドロイド) is a Text-to-Speech/Phrase Editor synthesizer developed and distributed by StudioS, and it was released December 27, 2007.YouTube MAIDLOID Opening Theme The purpose was to create erotic sounds using 50 Japanese consonants along with several hundred voice clips and breathing sounds to sound like a recreation of an eroge. : * MeAw MeAw (メーウ) is the name of the cat-themed "virtual idols" who were released into "the VOCALOID culture".linkANN network article Their artwork is by Yusuke Kozaki, illustrator of SF-A2 miki. Their backstory is that they are two girls who came to Tokyo to train for 2 years to become idols. This is likely based on the story of the Thai twin unit, Neko Jump.king-cr.jp Neko Jump Me has a pink ponytail and Aw has a blue side ponytail. Their outfits are blue and pink, with each girl having the blue and pink in opposite places to each other. In both Japan and Overseas, there has been much confusion on their classification of "VOCALOID", consequentially owed to the way the pair were introduced and marketed. Their marketing consisted of two PVs and the CD releases Meaw Left ver. and Meaw Right ver. (August 2011). The first PV was in November 2010, "60th サマーオブラブ (60th Summer of Love)", directed by Tripshots with song by Kobayashi Onyx.kobayashi_onyx tweet 4:12 AM - 16 Oct 2010kobayashi_onyx tweet 4:21 AM - 16 Oct 2010 The second PV was in July 2011, "pair* Factory MIX", directed by KDB of CGWORLD.jp.Making of pair* PVpoco2.jp interview - MeAw More of their songs can also be heard in the soundtrack of the anime short "Honto ni Atta! Reibai Sensei", which aired in April 2011. Since then they have had no further appearances. Due to the vagueness surrounding the pair and their developments, there is doubt towards their authenticity as VOCALOID characters and vocals. On their official site, VOCALOID™ is not mentioned but instead written within the keywords as "ボーカロイド" (as highlighted here).king-cr.jp source doe This could have been done for search engine purposes. And while YAMAHA expanded its VOCALOID software licensing for private usage, the company does not acknowledge or mention the existence of MeAw, even though the PV and song producers claim that synthesizer technology was used. : and Official website * Max Factory Max Factory is a company that produces Figma models. Max Factory uses the Good Smile Company for distribution, which is why several model lines appear in both their and Good Smiles catalogs and many Max Factory models are listed as "Good Smile Company" instead of "Max Factory". * MEIKO(16) Pronounced as "MEIKO-san juuroku-sai" (めいこさんじゅうろくさい) in Japanese. It can become a wordplay that is "MEIKO sanjuuroku-sai" which means "MEIKO 36-years old". Soon after Hatsune Miku was released, the trial of making MEIKO sing in a youthful voice was performed by some producers for opposing to Miku. MEIKO of a youthful voice is generally called "MEIKO(16)". The first MEIKO(16) video "MEIKO - "Overthrow Miku! I tried loli-training to Meiko by my song. (sm1058196)" was made by yuukiss on September 14, 2007, however, that song was unfinished. A finished song video, the first video, "Tsuki ni Humming", was made by Dott-P on September 17, 2007. Sakine Meiko, who is the most famous MEIKO(16), appeared for the first time on April 11, 2008. Her voice was made by Nanameue-P and her picture was drawn by daigoman. * Midi Was the file type extension .midi produced by VOCALOID voicebanks. * MikuMikuDance (MMD) It is a freeware animation program that lets users animate and create 3D animation movies, mostly with VOCALOID models along with personally made models of Fanmade VOCALOID characters, models of various anime characters, etc. : * MMDAgent ''' A state of the art speech synthesis software developed by the Nagoya Institute of Technology}}. This software employs [[MikuMikuDance] as a foundation for its 3D rendering system, as well as allowing users to maintain a lively conversation with their 3D companion. Hatsune Miku is one of the many models that can be used to hold a conversation with.PRNewswire * '''MikuMikuEffects (MME) Effects that are used in the MikuMikuDance Programs. * MikuMikuMoving (MMM) A freeware animation program that builds upon what MikuMikuDance left off since MMD has stopped updating at ver.7.39. The program has the same functions as MikuMikuDance. However, several MikuMikuEffects might not be compatible with the program. * MikuMikuVoice A program used in conjunction with VOCALOID software. It analyzes human speech for pitch and converts it to a VSQ. It allows the VOCALOID to "talk" but is not limited to speech, as it can be used to capture precise pitch bends and tones that would otherwise take long to calibrate in the VOCALOID editor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54wWyHbs9yY -Big Al, Kiyoteru, and KAITO teach you how to make Vocaloids breathe by Azuralunar There was originally a download but after VocaListener was set up, the project ceased to be downloadable. The only way to obtain the software now is to request a copy from another user. Notes: #It captures vibrato in a singer's voice and encodes it as pitch anomalies, and not in VOCALOID's builtin vibrato parameters. #It only accepts kana as lyric input; attempting to use romaji or English letters will result in the "a" phoneme used instead. Extra work must be done to correct this. #Beware that extra work may be needed to fit the voice into a DAW, especially if following a particular music tempo. #DO NOT USE WAV FILES WITH MUSICAL ACCOMPANIMENT. Doing so will distort the results and may result with a glitchy pitch that will not serve its purpose at all. : * MikuPa MikuPa (ミクパ) refers to as "Hatsune Miku`s Live Party". Every year on 3/9, SEGA and its affiliates put on a giant concert in Tokyo starring Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. This date was chosen because the Japanese words for 'three' and 'nine' can be read as 'Miku'. It was originally held on March 9, 2010, at Zeep in Tokyo, there were two performances - an afternoon performance and an evening performance, and a total of 5000 fans came to see Miku live, along with another 4000 fans who watched via online streaming by use of Nico Nico Douga. The concert was run using the 3D model data created by SEGA for the Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, while the character danced and sang, they were backed up by a live band. This was an introduction to a brand new type of entertainment from Japan that excited audiences all over the world. The event's popularity grew among the growing fan base and soon Miku's fellow Vocaloids, the Kagamine's and Megurine Luka joined her on stage with their own 3D models and singing their own hit songs. However, the event is still Miku-centric as the name implies. * Mikuture (みくちゃ, Mikucha) Was a live-action AR Camera app wherein users can shoot pictures using 's MMD model, It was first released for Android on July 6, 2014, then for iOS devices several days later on July 17. Mikuture, developed by Sorasu, is an augmented reality photo application featuring an appearance by Hatsune Miku who is owned by Crypton Future Media. The app's language can be changed between English and Japanese.https://twitter.com/mikuture An update was made called Mikuture 2.0 but it is currently available only on the Android Play Store but will be available to the iOS App Store soon. The update brings the user a new experience of control improvements, new UI look, and 5 new (and free) downloadable characters: Snow Miku, Sakura Miku, Tda Miku, Yuzuki Yukari, and Flower. Mikuture is, as aforementioned, an Augmented Reality (AR) synthesis phone app allowing you to take pictures with a 3D model of Miku placed in the photo that was taken. The Miku model can be changed in a variety of ways before the picture is taken, such as changing her pose and face, and can be placed in different spots of the camera.https://apkpure.com/【miku-ar-camera】mikuture/com.sorasu.armiku https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/mikuture/id897505300?mt=8 https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.sorasu.armiku : * Monsterloid A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs created by the company PowerFX, whose VOCALOIDs have a monster themed appearance. An example of a notable Engloid would be Big Al, whose design is an homage to Frankenstein's monster. * Music Video (MV) When a fan decides to create their own video-based upon a copyrighted or known source it becomes 'Fanvid' or (when an animation is involved) Animated Music Video (AMV). * Muzie (MZ) A Japanese music sharing site for musicians. ---- N * NIAONiao Virtual Singer • NIAONiao Virtual Singer (袅袅虚拟歌手 Niǎoniǎo xūnǐ gēshǒu) is a Chinese voice synthesizer program developed by dsound.http://www.yuyinniaoniao.com/downloads/editor/ The default voicebank is named Yu Niaoniao (余袅袅), however, users can create their own voicebank and take advantage of its larger file feature. NIAONiao can import MIDI files, VSQX files (VOCALOID3 only), and UST files, export tracks as the "Niao" file format (*.nn), and can render vocal tracks directly as WAV, MP3, or MIDI files.http://www.yuyinniaoniao.com/downloads/editor/ : * NicoNico Douga (ニコニコ動画)/ NND/ Nicovideo A Japanese video-sharing site, NND is the source of most Japanese VOCALOID music. Videos are only watchable by members who have registered on the site (or that is how it's intended to be). : * Nyappon Was an exclusive Japanese site for VOCALOID producers and exclusive MMD models. It was invite-only and knowledge of Japanese was required. ---- O * Operaloid A fan-created term to describe VOCALOIDs that are capable of singing in an Opera-like manner. An example of a notable Operaloid would be Prima. P-T P * Piapro The Japanese center of the VOCALOID community. It was designed by Crypton Future Media to be a hub for everything related to VOCALOID and VOCALOID music development. The name is a combination of the terms "Peer" and "Production", likely to highlight its collaborative nature. Piapro is the only website with the permission to grant VOCALOID-producers the characteristic honorific "Ｐ". * Pitchloid A fan-created term used to describe a fanmade character whose voice is a pitched-up version of another known VOCALOID (or UTAU) voicebank by use of a third party audio program. It is also used when describing characters with a pitched voice that were done so by the configuration of the VOCALOID or UTAU program. * Pixiv A Japanese website which people can post artwork for others to see and use. A common topic to draw about is VOCALOID, so the site is often mentioned in the community. * Polygon Model Data (PMD / PMDX) A MikuMikuDance Model. The name comes from the characteristic ".pmd" file-extension associated with the model-files used by MMD. A PMDX has a ".pmdx" file-extension which allows more texture to be added onto the model than a PMD would allow. * Polygon Model Editor (PMDE) A program editor that allows editing PMD files. *'Prize Fair' Prize Fair (プライズフェア) is an annual event held in Japan, in which a convention by makers of arcade game prizes showcase their upcoming products for the year.link * Producer ("-P") A term to describe a VOCALOID song producer who has status in the VOCALOID Community. It originates from the IDOLM@STER games. The "P" acts as an honorific thus it is usually the community that grants the title not the producer themselves. * Promotional Video (PV) When a fan decides to create their own video-based upon a copyrighted or known source it becomes 'Fanmade PV' or (when an animation is involved) Movie Anime Doujinshi (MAD). An example of a notable 3DPV is "Miku Miku Miku ni shite ageru♪ 3DPV". 3DPV means three-dimensional Promotional Video. Most 3DPV's are made with MikuMikuDance or other similar programs. The "PV" abbreviation is used more in Japanese Pop Culture than "MV" although "PV" could also refer to things other than music. : ---- Q * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- R * Realivox Realivox is a vocal synthesizer by Realitone. There are two software packages for Realivox entitled The Ladies and Blue. The software used to run the voices is powered by the Kontakt which has a full version which goes by the same name, or Kontakt Player which is free but comes with fewer features. Kontakt runs on Windows and Mac meaning that Realivox does as well.http://realitone.com/realivox : * RenoidPlayer RenoidPlayer is an online synthesizer created by g200kg. It is compatible with various web browsers and also works on the iPad and iPhone as long as they run iOS 6.http://www.g200kg.com/renoid/ : * Roboloid A fan-created term used to describe a branch of fanmade characters that are robotic and have vocals that are metallic and sing with noticeably distorted music. An example of a notable Roboloid would be Tetsune Rena. ---- S * Series A series in the VOCALOID community refers to a group of songs that relate to one another by producer and theme. Occasionally a series is born from an answers song(s) to a determined previous song, revealing some aspect(s) or a different point view to the original song, that was not initially shown. On some occasions, these answer songs are done by a different author. When this song is confirmed as canon by the original author they can form into a series; if not, it's just a derivative of the original song. All the songs that conform to a series are original VOCALOID songs in their own right, but due to their different characteristics, in which they explain complex storylines or universe, this category was created to differentiate them from the individual original VOCALOID songs. * Sinsy Sinsy (Sin'ging Voice '''Sy'nthesis System) (しぃんしぃ) is an online HMM-based singing voice synthesis system by the Nagoya Institute of Technology that was created under the Modified BSD license.http://www.sinsy.jp/ * '''SING SING (upcoming name SOHO) is a software by Emvoice for OSX and Windows. The software will allow music producers to create vocals without the need of a singer.https://emvoiceapp.com/ * Song A is a single (and often standalone) work of music that is typically intended to be sung. * SoundCloud (SC) An audio-streaming website. Members can leave comments on uploads and rate them. * SugarCape SugarCape is a vocal synthesizer developed by sota, only available for use on Mac OS X Snow Leopard 1.6.8 or above. The newest version now called SaltCase Alpha 0.0.2 uses a tripitch voicebank, and it is assumed that it has been given a sort of "prefix.map", similar to that of an UTAU voicebank. This function allows transitions between pitches to be more natural, rather than giving in to the harsh distortion of the sample as it goes deeper.http://sugarcape.net/https://twitter.com/sugarcapehttp://www.nicovideo.jp/user/634987 sota NND account : * Symphonic Choirs Symphonic Choirs is a choir synthesizer produced by EastWest/Quantum Leap, able to recreate the effect of an entire choir for any song. It is popular with indie musicians.http://www.floridamusicco.com/proddetail~prod~symphonicchoirs.htm : Synthesizer V • Synthesizer (also know as SynthV) is a vocal synthesizer created and developed by Dreamtonics, Co. Ltd. It is currently available on Windows, Mac, and Linux systems. The software is available in English, Japanese, Chinese and Korean. The engine was fully released on December 28, 2018.https://synthesizerv.com/ : ---- T * Talkloid A fan-created term used to describe the act of getting a VOCALOID or UTAU to talk instead of sing. * Thanks Giving Day Miku no hi kansha-sai 39's (Thank's) Giving Day (ミクの日感謝祭 39's (Sanku's) Giving dē). Definition pending * TmBox ™ A Japanese website described as a 'Social Sound Sharing Service'. *'Treasure Festa' Treasure Festa is a convention that revolves around Garage Kits – resin figures made by fans (not official and not mass produced) that are usually sold in parts and without paint.linklink U-Z U * Utatte Mita (歌ってみた / "Tried singing") A term to describe the act of a fan (usually an amateur) covering a known song by singing. * UST An UTAU sequence file. The term comes from the ".ust" file-extension associated with UTAU project-files. * Vocal Synthesis Tool UTAU • Vocal Synthesis Tool UTAU (歌声合成ツール UTAU) is a voice synthesizer program currently available for Windows and Mac OS X systems (the Mac version being named UTAU-Synth). UTAU is a shareware vocal synthesizer program that allows users to create and distribute their own voicebanks * UTAUloid A fan-created term used to describe voicebanks that are created and function by using the Vocal Synthesizer Tool UTAU, with accompanying personified avatars (original characters). An example of a notable UTAUloid would be Defoko. ---- V * Vimeo (VM) A video-sharing website in which users can upload, share and view videos. * Vipperloid A fan-created term used to describe faux VOCALOID characters who are created with the intention of convincing the fandom that they are official YAMAHA based VOCALOIDs. An example of a notable Vipperloid would be Kasane Teto. * Virtual Singer Virtual Singer is a plug-in module released late 2000 for Melody Assistant or Harmony Assistant and was made by Myriad.http://www.myriad-online.com/en/products/virtualsinger.htm : * Vocalistener A developing plug-in for VOCALOID that analyzes a human voice for pitch and dynamics to help imitate human singing for VOCALOID. * VOCALINA VOCALINA (보카리나) is a "text to speech" singing synthesizer and DAW for personal music-related content. It was developed in October 2011 by TGENS Co., Ltd. In October 2018, it will cease service. : * Vocalo-P A term to describe a song producer that uses the VOCALOID engine. * VOCALOID The trademark name and the general name for the franchise which includes: engines, voicebanks, and mascots. : * VOCALOID1 The name was later given to the first VOCALOID engine, abbreviated as V1. : * VOCALOID2 The second VOCALOID engine, abbreviated as V2. : * VOCALOID3 The third VOCALOID engine, abbreviated as V3. : * VOCALOID4 The fourth VOCALOID engine, abbreviated as V4. : * VOCALOID5 The fifth VOCALOID engine, abbreviated as V5. * VOCALOIDOtaku (VO) An English, overseas VOCALOID forum, now defunct. * VOCALOID Trans-Pacific VOCALOID Trans-Pacific was the project aimed to introduce VOCALOID to Pacific Rim and the United States in 2013. It centered around the promotion and introduction of VOCALOID into the American market. The project was supported by "Strategy Cool Japan FY 2012" Ministry of Economy, Trade, and Industry as part of the bid to expand into overseas sales which included 110 businesses. The project itself gave an introduction to the science and technology behind VOCALOID and helped expand the English VOCALOID trademark. VOCALOID related merchandise would be sold in cities such as San Francisco. The launch of projects began with the launch of the "Megpoid English".https://vocaloidism.com/2012/10/30/vocaloid-trans-pacific-project-unveiled/ * VOICEROID Characters from the VOICEROID program produced by AH-Software that imitates talking rather than singing. : * VOYAKILOID A fan-created term used to describe fanmade VOCALOIDs that are representations of failure to produce a pleasing result using the VOCALOID program. An example of a VOYAKILOID would be Yowane Haku. * VSQ A VOCALOID2 sequence file. The term comes from the ".vsq" file-extension associated with VOCALOID2 project-files. This file type replaced the VOCALOID type extension "VOCALOID midi". * VSQX A VOCALOID3/4 sequence file. The term comes from the ".vsq" file-extension associated with VOCALOID3/4 project-files. This file type replaced the VOCALOID2 type extension "VSQ". * VPR A VOCALOID5 sequence file. It's a whole new Vocaloid file-extension specially made for VOCALOID5 project-files. This file type replaced the VOCALOID3/4 type extension "VSQx". ---- W * Weeaboo An internet-term that describes a person who is overly obsessed with the Japanese culture, the technical term is "Japanophile" and is often applied to fans of anime and manga. This term is applied to those within the VOCALOID circle who are only interested in VOCALOID due to the Japanese cultural influence and would have no interest otherwise, nor are they interested in non-Japanese VOCALOIDs due to not being Japanese. It is often misapplied to all VOCALOID fans, even those who do not follow Japanese VOCALOIDs and those who are not obsessed with the Japanese culture. * Wonderfest The Tokyo Wonder Festival (ワンダーフェスティバル), or Wonfes (ワンフェス) for short, is a bi-annual event to display and sell "garage kits", which are sculptures that usually replicate anime and game characters, but also popular mecha/sci-fi characters and creatures. These models are extremely detail-oriented, and many of these sculptures appear in very small quantities due to the amateur nature of their reproduction. Unusually skilled artisans are promoted specifically during the "wonder showcase" (WSC), in which their works are given special attention and limited quantities of their masterpieces are sold for high prices to avid collectors. It also showcases future releases by major toy companies. ---- X * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- Y * YouTube (YT) A widely-known and used video-sharing website. Members can leave comments on videos and rate them. ---- Z * Place holder There are no entries yet. References Navigation Category:Glossary